He hurt me but another loved me
by ArtemisDove2
Summary: Amu has two big secrets. Ikuto is her cousin and she doesn't love her boyfriend Tadase. Rumor has it Tadase is cheating on her. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: No I'll have everyone know I'm an Amuto fan and an Amuhiko fan as well!**

**Nagihiko: Wow you like Amu and I together?**

**Artemis: Yes I do Nagi!**

**Ikuto: If you do Amuhiko now will you do an Amuto one-shot?**

**Artemis: That's what I was going to do. Besides I was going to make Amu yours and Utau's cousin in this one .**

**Ikuto: So that's why I'll be so protective of her in this one?**

**Artemis: Yep and Utau as well.**

**Ikuto: I'm good with that.**

**Nagi: Thank you Ikuto-san *bows***

**Ikuto: You better be good to my cousin *stern glare***

**Nagi: yes sir!**

**Artemis: Now my oc will be named Mizuki Hitsugaya so be nice to her you guys! Oh and the boy is named Kuroko Hitsugaya her twin. Mizuki is the only one who needs protection soooo… *stares***

**Nagi: I will protect her to my best ability.**

**Ikuto: Same here Easter will not get their hands on her.**

**Artemis: Thank you *bows appreciatively***

**Ikuto: Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing from Shugo Chara but the plot and her oc's.**

_**Incantation for Chara Change/ Transformation**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~Line~~~~~

-Amu-

I woke up and looked over at my eggs in their basket. I brushed my pink bangs out of my face standing up from my bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out Seiyo's uniform and got dressed quickly. I heard humming downstairs and sighed walking back to my bed. I pulled on my leg warmers then walked over to my balcony opening the door for Ikuto to slip in. I heard a couple of cracks and turned to my eggs watching them all wake up silently. Ran and Miki were the first ones to fly over to me rubbing their eyes. I smiled softly and gathered them into my hands as Suu and Dia both floated over to me. They both landed in my hands and I brought all four up to my eye level. I smiled at them and they all hugged my face. I let out a soft giggle as they all pulled back. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see my cousin, Ikuto.

"Morning Ikuto." I whispered.

"Hi Amu and good morning to you as well." he said. "Yoru missed you."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He was right behind me. So how is Kiddy King treating you?" he asked.

"Not so well lately. He's been brushing me off on our dates and doesn't even tell me he loves me anymore." I whimpered.

"I'm going to kill him." he growled.

"Stop." I said. "None of them know we're cousins Ikuto-nii."

Ikuto-nii shook his head, sighing. He walked over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around me as my girls looked up at me sadly. I buried my face in his chest as Dia floated up to Ikuto's head.

-Ikuto-

Dia floated up to me and I stared at her in confusion. She floated over to my ear and leaned close.

"Ran, Miki, Suu and I all think Tadase is cheating on her with another girl." Dia whispered.

A low growl escaped my chest at that. I couldn't bear to see my little strawberry hurt at all. She is such a sweet heart that I promised my father and her dad to protect when she was first born. I held Amu tight to my chest as her charas floated out of her grasp and up to their sister. They looked at me with pain in their little eyes as Yoru floated into the room. He saw the sadness and floated over to his cousins gathering them into a group hug. I smiled wistfully at the sight as Ami ran into Amu's room. Amu looked up at the sound of her door opening and smiled at Ami.

"Nee-chan the Prince is here to pick you up for school." Ami chirped then looked at me. "Hi Ikuto-nii!"

"Hey Ami-chan." I said smiling at the young girl.

I let Amu go and she walked over to Ami. I smiled at her and looked out the balcony door to see where Tadase was. When I noticed he wasn't outside I jumped out with Yoru chara changing with me. I hopped a few blocks away to wait on Amu for our daily routine.

-Amu-

I watched Ikuto-nii leave sadly then walked out of my room with my charas and Ami. I walked downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast then let the girls into their case at my hip. I grabbed two black 'x' clips and clipped them into my hair one on each side of my head. I walked over to where Tadase was standing and slipped on my shoes grabbing my school bag and finished my toast. We walked outside and down a few blocks as Ikuto-nii jumped out to 'harass' me as Tadase puts it.

"Tsukuyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled chara changing with Kiseki.

I sighed and shook my head walking past them silently letting them bicker. Ikuto-nii noticed me leaving but Tadase didn't. I kept walking hearing the little mini battle going on behind me in the middle of the sidewalk.

-Ikuto-

I watched as Amu walked on and noticed that the Kiddy King didn't even see that she wasn't next to him anymore. I shook my head and jumped into a tree behind me.

"Where'd Amu go Kiddy King?" I asked.

"What did you do with Amu-chan?" he demanded.

"She went on ahead Kiddy King." I sighed then jumped away leaving a ranting boy behind.

-Nagihiko-

I walked into the Royal Garden and saw Amu-chan sitting down in her seat. I shook my head sighing and sat next to her hearing soft sobs. I gathered her in my arms and sat her in my lap silently soothing her. I heard her sniffle and relax in my lap making me smile softly. I don't know how but I always knew when she needed me the most and so I was there. I looked up when I heard footsteps and to my shock I saw a fuming Ikuto. His eyes widened slightly when he saw where Amu-chan was but then he shook his head a small smiled playing on his lips. I tightened my arms protectively Rhythm floating next to me ready for anything. Ikuto put up his hands defensively then motioned for me to get Amu-chan's head up. I tilted her head to where she could see Ikuto and watched confused as her eyes light up.

"Ikuto-nii." she cried jumping out of my lap running over to Ikuto.

My eyes widened when she hugged his waist burying her face in Ikuto's chest. He sighed and ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

"Nagihiko I have to tell you." Ikuto said.

"Go ahead then." I replied.

"Amu is my younger cousin." Ikuto sighed. "And I'm pissed at Tadase for hurting her. I made a promise to my father and her dad when she was born that I would protect her at all costs. We fight to show our differences in the sides but we are actually really close. Closer than her and Utau are even."

My eyes widened in shock at the new information that I just received. I looked at Amu-chan's pink head that was buried in Ikuto's chest. I looked at her sadly knowing I couldn't tell her my feelings so I fake the ones I have for Rima-san. Ikuto looked at me understandingly and I shook my head. He nodded slightly and tapped Amu-chan's shoulder. Amu-chan looked up at him confused and he moved away slightly. Her eyes widened and she ran him over to a bush pushing him in there. I heard Tadase, Yaya and Rima all talking as they walked up the stone path to the Royal Garden.

"Amu!" Tadase yelled.

I watched Amu-chan wince and took pity on her.

"She's not here Tadase-kun." I yelled to him.

I heard a growl from outside and the three took off to 'find' Amu-chan.

"Thank you Nagihiko-kun." Amu-chan whispered.

I nodded to her and smiled softly. She giggled and walked over to my side as we walked out of the Garden. We both looked up and watched as Ikuto slipped out of the sun roof to leave. A small smile appeared on Amu-chan's face as she watched her cousin slip away.

"To be free." she whispered.

"Amu-chan?" I asked.

"That's my main wish. To be free." Amu-chan giggled.

I nodded understandingly and led Amu-chan to class. We walked silently ignoring the whispers all around us easily. Though I saw Amu-chan stiffen when someone said was she cheating on Tadase with me? _Oh how wrong they were it was Tadase with Yaya on Amu-chan_ I thought. I heard rumbling behind us and turned around quietly watching Kukai run up the hall to us. He looked at Amu-chan sadly and shook his head. Amu-chan sighed and looked directly at him then nodded. I tilted my head curiously and looked at them. They both looked back at me and grinned. I backed away slowly seeing the looks in their eyes. They both nodded and rushed forward grabbing my arms and pulled me to class. By the time we got to my class room Amu-chan and I were both laughing and Kukai was on the ground laughing.

"Okay we really need to get into class." I laughed.

Amu-chan nodded and a big smiled was present on her lips. Kukai smiled thankfully at me then stood up and left. I pulled Amu-chan into our classroom and a lot of people stared at us. I sat down and she took her seat next to me looking wistfully out the window. I saw her face redden in anger and looked out the window. Everyone saw the anger and came over to the window. What we all saw shocked us. Tadase was kissing Yaya and she was gripping his Royal Cape like a life line. I saw tears gather in Amu-chan's eyes and grabbed her hiding her face. The girls of our class were glaring at the couple and the guys were silently fuming and ready to kick Tadase's ass. In this class we were all like a family and we are all very protective of our little Pinkette. The girls walked over and took Amu-chan away and led her out of the class as Nikaidou-sensei came in. He saw all of us and walked over. When he saw what we saw his eyes darkened in anger because he saw Amu-chan as his daughter that he could protect while she was in school. He opened the window and took in a deep breath.

"Tadase Hotori and Yaya Yuiki detention!" Nikaidou roared.

They both pulled apart horrified as they looked up at us. They looked at each other and nodded then ran into the school looking for Amu-chan I think. I rushed out of the classroom to look for the girls and Amu-chan hearing the rest of my class behind me. I ran down the hall towards the stairs to the roof where I heard feet thumping across the ceiling above me. I looked at Rhythm and he nodded then flew out of the window. Temari floated next to me a worrisome look on her face. I hurried upstairs and heard yelling. I threw open the door and saw Tadase and Yaya trying to get to Amu-chan with the rest of the girls blocking them.

"Girls." I called. "Leave this to me. Take Amu and find Nikaidou-sensei and tell him Beat Jumper."

I saw Tadase's and Yaya's eyes widen then narrow. Tadase moved to get behind the girls to Amu-chan and I jumped at him. Yaya squealed as Pepe was held down by Temari and Kiseki was held down by Rhythm. Amu-chan's charas floated over to me and looked at me sadly.

"Pepe and Kiseki don't even want to be their chara's anymore." Ran whispered.

I looked at the two little Chara's in shock when they nodded my eyes softened. I nodded to my two charas and they released them. Amu-chan came back up and a light shined from the humpty lock. We were all enveloped by it as Ikuto jumped onto the roof and grabbed Amu-chan. I looked around and saw that we were inside a giant egg. Pepe and Kiseki were floating by Amu-chan and I. Ikuto and Yoru were standing a little ways away from us and Yaya and Tadase were next to each other.

"I am known as the embryo." a voice said from nowhere.

We all looked around in shock as a smaller egg floated down from a hole in the bigger egg. The small egg cracked and to everyone's shock a small Amu-chan chara floated out. She had Amu-chan's shoulder length pink hair, black 'x' clips and a black and pink Lolita gothic style dress. On her feet were platform sandals that were black and pink as well.

"My name is also Amu as well." the chara said.

Ikuto stared at the small chara and then remembrance shined in his eyes. Two small eggs floated out of Yaya and Tadase while Kiseki and Pepe stared at them in shock.

"These two young eggs are the new dreams of these two young children." Amu-chara said then looked at Pepe and Kiseki. "Your bearers no longer want you. What shall you do?"

Tears welled up in Pepe's eyes and Kiseki's own widened in shock. Kiseki floated over to Amu-chan and Pepe flew over to Ikuto to my shock.

"I want Ikuto as my new bearer-dechu." Pepe said.

"I want Amu as my new bearer." Kiseki said.

We all stared at them in shock as they floated around their new chosen bearers. My eyes softened as Amu-chan watched Pepe with a maternal look in her eyes that she used to hold for Yaya.

"Nagihiko." the Amu-chara said.

I turned to her curiously and watched as she floated over to me and Amu-chan.

"Please take care of my bearer until she knows that I am a true thing." she said.

Amu-chan and I nodded and smiled at the little Chara.

"Actually Ikuto come here." Amu-chara said and he walked over to us.

"You are free." Amu-chara whispered. "From Easter forever and always."

Amu-chan's eyes welled up with tears and she hugged her cousin tightly and I smiled at the two gently. I heard a scoff from behind me and turned to Tadase and scowled at the still princely aura around him. The small egg next to him was red with a black knight's helmet and silver sword on it. Yaya's was pink with a princess crown and jewels all around it. _So that's what their new dreams were_ I thought.

-Amu-

I turned to Amu-chara and held out a finger for her to take. She grasped it with both of her hands and I smiled at her gently. I heard Tadase scoff and turned to him and Yaya. Their eggs were completely different from the first ones. Tadase's was floating next to him and the small egg was red with a black knight's helmet and silver sword on it. Yaya's was pink with a princess crown and jewels all around it. I looked at Kiseki as he disappeared into a plain white egg and entered my body. Smiled sadly down at my chest at where Kiseki had disappeared.

-Ikuto-

I looked at Pepe questioningly.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You were the best choice besides Nagi and Nagi already has two charas-dechu." Pepe said.

I nodded and watched as a white egg surrounded Pepe and disappeared into my chest. I looked at where Pepe disappeared a little sad yet excited.

-Amu-

"Bye bye!" Amu-chara called to us as we disappeared.

In a flash of light we were back on the roof of our school. Nagi was at one my sides and Ikuto at my other. I looked at them sadly and they nodded understandingly. Tadase and Yaya both held their new eggs in their hands then they focused in on me. I glared at them both and turned on my heel to leave the roof. Rima came running up the stairs and we ran right into each other. I looked down at her and saw the anger in her eyes. I backed away slowly as she stood up and walked around me towards Tadase and Yaya. Kusu-kusu was for once not laughing a glare was planted firm on her face. My eyes widened in shock as she stalked over to Tadase and Yaya.

"You two have some nerve doing that to Amu-chan!" she yelled.

They both backed up slightly and I heard a small crack. I looked over at Tadase's egg as it cracked open. A boy with shoulder length black hair and red eyes wearing knights armor was staring Rima down. In his hand was a helmet that he started to raise.

"_**From a boy who can't protect to one who can: Sword, Shield, and Armor**_." The boy said.

A helmet appeared as a clip in Tadase's hand a sword appeared in one of his hands. I blinked in shock then Chara changed with Ran. I pulled my heart rods out and rushed over to where Rima was. I blocked the sword strike with both rods and gritted my teeth. Tadase stared at me in shock as I pushed him back.

"Stay away from Rima-chan." I whispered harshly then turned around.

"Amu watch out!" Ikuto-nii and Nagi both yelled.

I turned and brought up my rods only for them to be knocked out of my hands and a long cut appeared on my chest. I raised my hand up to my chest and felt blood. I saw both Tadase's and Yaya's eyes widen at the blood and felt the ground rushing up on me. I felt strong arms wrap around me and looked up to see Ikuto-nii holding me a worried look in his eyes. Nagi was in front of us in an instant and was holding both of Tadase's arms. Another crack filled the air as Yaya's egg hatched. I looked at the little princess and was shocked to see a little chara holding an herb basket even with my blurred vision from the pain of my wound. She flew over to me and lightly pressed her little hands over the gigantic wound covering my chest. A flash of light filled the air and I felt all the pain leave. I looked down to see the cut gone and only a scar in its place. My eyes widened in shock as did everyone else's. I took a better look at the new chara and smiled softly. She had mid-back length auburn hair and amber eyes. Her dress was light blue with long sleeves and had jewels sown into the sweet heart bodice. A small tiara was on top of her head that had small blue gems all over it and in the middle was one big pink gem. I smiled at her thankfully and she nodded her head then floated over to Yaya.

"Thanks Ikuto-nii." I said loud and clear.

Everyone but Nagi froze and turned to look at in shock. Ikuto-nii helped me to sit up straight and I felt my shirt falling off. Ikuto-nii unbuttoned his school jacket and layed it around my shoulders. I hugged it close and smiled softly at the smell of my cousin wafting into my nose. Nagi walked over to me as did Rima to Tadase's and Yaya's eyes widened.

"You two are no longer guardians." I whispered and stood up clenching Ikuto-nii's jacket. "Oh and Tadase, Yaya, Rima meet my cousin Ikuto."

I turned my back on them and Nagi rushed to my side. We walked off the roof and to the principal's office without another look back.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: Well?**

**Amu: I like it.**

**Artemis: Thank you Amu.**

**Nagi: I like the twist with Kiseki and Pepe.**

**Artemis: *eyes shining brightly*thanks Nagi!**

**Ikuto: I wonder how Pepe will turn out now that she's my chara…**

**Amu: I wonder about Kiseki as well…**

**Nagi: As long as they don't turn evil I'm okay with it.**

**Artemis: No they're not turning evil *sighs* though Tadase and Yaya might go over to Easter I haven't decided yet.**

**Ikuto: *smirks* I never liked them.**

**Artemis: No one did. Any Tadamu fans out there die!**

**Amu: Thank you!**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Nagi: *shakes his head and sighs* Please R&R. **

**Artemis: If you do you get a big brownie because I just made some!**

**Pepe: Can I have a brownie?**

**Artemis: Here *hands Pepe a small piece of brownie***

**Pepe: Thank you!**

**Artemis: Don't forget R&R please oh and I will take two readers oc's for this story. Bye!**

**All in this dialogue: See ya next Time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Kukai: Hey Artemis-chan.**

**Nagi: Hi Artemis-chan *smiling***

**Artemis: I've had a few amusing reviews on the first chapter for this. I hate that Tadase is a jerk but I always felt that he was.**

**Amu: Well what will happen this time?**

**Artemis: You have to wait and see *grinning***

**Amu: Artemis-chan owns nothing but the plot, the new charas and the oc's.**

_**Incantation for Chara Change/ Transformation**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~Line~~~~~~

Chapter 2

-Amu-

We walked towards the Principal's office as I buttoned Ikuto-nii's jacket over top of my uniform. It hung over my skirt making me sigh. I unbuttoned a couple of the bottom buttons and pulled the jacket away from my skirt exposing it. Nagi-kun grabbed my hand making me flush slightly. Ikuto-nii smirked at me in amusement making me glare early.

We got to the Principal's office and I tensed slightly. I knocked on the door hearing the call of 'Come In'. We walked in while I clutched both Ikuto-nii's and Nagi-kun's hands. I stood behind the two slightly as Tsukasa stared at us.

"Amu come forward please." Tsukasa said.

I stepped out from behind the over-protective males in front of me. Tsukasa stood up and approached me with worry clear in his eyes. I looked him dead in his eyes in silence.

"Three of the Guardians have betrayed the Jack and me." I said quietly.

Tsukasa looked at me, his eyes wide. I nodded and Tsukasa's eyes narrowed then dismissed us with a look. We walked out of the school to the front courtyard.

I left the school grounds with Ikuto-nii and Nagi-kun at my sides. I heard people yelling behind us and turned around. I tilted my head curiously as Tadase, Yaya and Rima all ran towards us. I glared at them noticing how Rima was siding with them.

"So your abandoning me now Rima?" I asked sadly.

Nagi-kun and Ikuto-nii stepped in front of me when Rima took a step forward. I stared at them with blank eyes. I turned away from them and headed out of the school grounds.

-Utau-

Something was wrong with Amu-chan, I could feel it. I hurried over to her school chara changed with Eru and landed in front of the school. I couldn't see my Pinkette anywhere and growled softly. I saw Ikuto-nii and Nagi-kun standing in front of the other three guardians. My eyes widened when I didn't see Pepe or Kiseki anywhere but two different chara's near Tadase and Yaya.

"Ikuto-nii what's going on here?" I demanded.

Ikuto-nii gulped softly and Nagi-kun turned to me with a pained look in his eyes.

"Tadase was cheating on Amu-chan with Yuiki-san and Mashiro-san is siding with them Utau-chan." Nagi-kun said. "Amu-chan left a few minutes before you got here."

I growled and Iru chara changed with me. The angel wings on my back disappeared only to be replaced by devil wings. I summoned my trident and pointed it towards the three traitors.

"I'm going to kill you." I snarled.

They stepped back in shock looking between Ikuto-nii, Nagi-kun and I. Tadase summoned his sword and a silver helmet clip appeared in his golden blonde hair. He rushed forward and swung his sword at me. I brought up my trident to block it only for a flash of pink to invade my vision.

"Amu-chan." I breathed as she held her heart rods in a protective position.

"Amu-chan." Nagi-kun said in shock.

"Amu." Ikuto gasped.

She had her hair in a small ponytail at the base of her neck with a heart clip, proof of her Chara Change, holding her bangs back. She had on a tight black t-shirt that showed her easily budding chest, a red plaid skirt that ended at mid-thigh, black thigh high stockings and red slippers. Her clip changed from a heart into the x-clip after throwing away Tadase's sword with ease. Tadase stared at her in shock then anger over took the shock. I pointed my trident at Tadase's throat and growled at him.

"Stop right there Teme." I snarled. "Don't even try to touch my baby cousin."

That stopped Rima and Yaya from trying to get my trident away from Tadase's neck in shock.

"Why do I get the feeling that you weren't just cheating on me with Yaya but with Rima as well?" Amu asked in a dead pan.

I gasped slightly hearing the two boy's on our side gasp as well. Rima and Yaya's eyes both widened hugely looking at each other than at Tadase.

"How did you figure that out?" Tadase demanded shocked.

"I didn't you just told me." Amu said smirking.

I shivered slightly at the smirk; it looked just like Ikuto's.

'You've been hanging out with Nii-san too much Amu-chan." I sighed only for her smirk to grow.

I shook my head and dispelled my trident then wrap my arms around Amu-chan's tiny waist. She giggled softly making Ikuto-nii, Nagi-kun and I smile slightly.

"Amu-chan we should go, ne?" Nagi-kun said.

Amu nodded and looked at the pouch around her waist. Ran came flying out and nodded to everyone.

"_**My heart unlock**_." Amu whispered.

Bright light surrounded everyone and Nagi-kun, Ikuto-nii and I repeated what she said.

"_**Chara Nari: Amulet Heart**_." Amu said posing.

"_**Chara Nari: Beat Jumper**_." Nagi-kun said.

"_**Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm**_." I said.

"_**Chara Nari: Black Lynx**_." Ikuto-nii said.

-Tadase-

I watched as they all jumped/flew away from Yaya, Rima and I in shock. I growled to myself promising that I would get revenge on them for humiliating us. I nodded to Rima and Yaya then we left the school heading towards Easter. Theo, my new chara, was swinging his sword practicing with it as Yaya's new Chara, Sheila, rummaged through her basket looking for a new herb. I smiled slightly when I saw how close Theo was to Sheila.

-Mizuki-

I stared out of my plane window listening to my brother snore next to me. _Here we come Japan_ I thought happily.

~~~~~Line~~~~~

**Artemis: Well what did you think?**

**Nagi: It was good *smiles***

**Ikuto: *smirking***

**Utau: *smirking***

**Amu: *smirking***

**Artemis: You three are so alike that it's scary *shudders***

**3: Thank you Art-chan!**

**Nagi and Artemis: *shudders and holds each other whimpering slightly***

**Mizuki: Please R&R, Flames are looked at, read then ignored.**

**Artemis: Bye everyone!**

**Till Next Time**

Crimson Moon Demon


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter!**

**Nagi: Hey Artemis-chan *smiles***

**Artemis: *glomps Nagi happily***

**Amu and Ikuto: *sweat drops***

**Mizuki: Artemis-chan…**

**Artemis: *grinning and tackles Ikuto and Amu***

**Mizuki: *sighs* Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing but the oc's in the story**

**Artemis: *grinning as she hops off Amu and Ikuto***

**Kuroko: *sighs and shakes his head slightly***

_**Incantation for Chara Nari and Chara Change**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~Line~~~~~

-Amu-

I looked up at my house in silence knowing that it was becoming dangerous for my parents with my being in the house. Ikuto-nii stood in front of me with a scowl on his lips, Nagi-kun was at my left with a stoic expression and Utau-nee was at my right with a grimace on her lips. Looking around, I noticed that my neighbor was staring at us. When I nodded he turned around and disappeared into his house with a scowl on his lips.

I turned to Ikuto-nii with a stoic expression as we walked into my house quietly. Mama looked up at us and her eyes widened fearfully. Tears welled up in her eyes when I nodded with a grimace.

"Papa its time." Mama yelled her voice cracking.

Papa came down with a stoic expression on his face that quickly turned into a grimace when he noticed who was with me. He nodded to Ikuto-nii and Utau-nee and glared at Nagi-kun. I glared at him with a scowl on my lips as he stepped towards us. I stepped in front of Nagi-kun protectively as Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia glared at my foster father.

Yes these people are mine and Ami's foster parents that took us in after ours' were killed in a fire when Ami was only 1. Tsugumu glared at me as Ami came downstairs with a solemn expression on her normally cheerful face. I grimaced seeing it and glowered at Tsugumu in hatred nut turned to Mama with a small smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Hinamori for everything that you have done for Ami-chan and I." I said bowing to her.

She nodded with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her in affection and hugged her softly. I felt her tears hit the top of my head as she cried softly.

"Can I ask you to watch Ami while I take care of what I have to?" I asked her looking up.

She nodded with tears still evident in her eyes. Tsugumu glared at me as he took a step towards us and grabbed his wife around her waist.

"You're a murderer." he snarled.

My eyes became like ice as I looked at my other uncle.

"You, Uncle have nothing to say to me." I snarled.

-Ikuto-

I glared at my Father's second brother in hatred and also he's my other Uncle. I pulled Amu into my arms as I glared at Tsugumu. He stepped back in shock but then he shook it off. He glared at us as I scowled back at him. We turned around but I stopped when small arms wrapped around my legs desperately.

"Come back soon Nii-san." Ami said in a pained voice.

I nodded to the little girl and messed up her hair making her glare up at me. I smirked at her making Amu and Ami both giggle.

"When this is all over we can live together again Ami-chan." I whispered to her.

She nodded and hurried over to their aunt with a small smile on her lips. I smiled softly at her as she jumped into her Aunt's arms and we walked out of the house with Amu's things.

-Mizuki-

Kuroko and I both walked out of the airport and smiled as the sun beat down on us. Kuroko's shaggy black hair showed a blue tint like mine. It was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and reached just above his shoulder blades. His dark blue eyes shined in the light as we looked around for our cab. When we saw it we made our way over to it cautiously.

-Kuroko-

My sister's long black hair glinted in the light and showed off its blue tinting brightly. It was tied off around the middle like the Miko's of the old days used to but it still reached her waist in waves. When it was down it reached the tops of her thighs in waves of midnight coloring. Her eyes, a sky blue, so different from my own were shining brightly as she looked around our home country. I smiled softly as I watched her as we walked over to our cab to catch a ride to our new home.

-Ikuto-

We quickly made our way to my apartment that I had gotten for this problem. I grabbed Amu around her waist and quickly _**chara changed**_. We all ran faster as a shadow made its way over to us. We got into my apartment and slammed the door shut in its face. Nagi slumped to the ground breathing heavily and Utau slumped against the wall. I set Amu down and flopped down onto the ground panting softly.

"Well then I'm going to make us something to eat." Amu said. "Suu if you would?"

"Hai-Desu~." Suu chirped happily.

~~~~~Line~~~~~

**Artemis: Now everyone has to wait to find out what the shadow is XD**

**Ikuto: *groans***

**Utau: *groans***

**Amu: *giggles***

**Nagi: *laughs softly***

**Artemis: Please R&R!**

Till Next Time!

Crimson Moon Demon


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with the next installment of He Hurt me but another loved me!**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Amu: *laughs***

**Nagi: *chuckles***

**Artemis: I want to thank Kitten for her oc and readers all I need is a male one then the real trouble is going to start so get up to it and pm me if you want in! Here is Kitten's character.**

**Name- Alex Dasheru**

**Gender- Female**

**Age- Amu's age 12**

**Hair- Light red gold curly. Goes down to mid back**

**Eyes- Amber and Red swirls**

**Height- A bit short, but not so much like Rima**

**Personality- A little off, but hyper and funny. Isn't that smart, but isn't a dumb or slow kid. She really likes sports, soccer in particular (That's the sport I actually play :D) She wants to be the best athlete, but she still has a long way to go.**

**Shugo Chara- She has two eggs, one for each of her dreams: 1) to be a great athlete: Dark Violet with Bright orange and neon pink Ivy patterns intertwining up the sides. 2) The one to be able to have animals love her, just as much as she loves them: Neon green with dark silver Leopard print.**

**None has hatched.**

**Other Info- She is a non-religious person, but she is extreeeeeemly clumsy, and she hates Tadase and everyone who sides with him. Isn't very fond of Ikuto to.**

**Nagi: Can't wait to meet Alex now *Smiles***

**Artemis: I knew there was a reason that I loved you Nagi *glomps***

**Amu: *sighs* Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing but the story line and the oc's but not Kitten's character that's all hers.**

_**Chara Transformation/Change**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~Line~~~~~

-Amu-

I sighed and set down the last dish on the table the turned towards the living room.

"Dinner time guys." I called as the clover clip disappeared from my hair.

Everyone came running in and plopped themselves at the table in any of the open chairs. I smiled slightly and giggled softly. I sat down and dished out a plate to everyone then watched as they took their first bite.

"Wow Amu-chan!" Nagi-kun exclaimed making me blush slightly.

"Hm it's good." Ikuto-nii said.

"Delicious!" Utau-nee yelled making me wince.

She saw it and looked at me apologetically. I smiled at her and took a bite out of the steak that I had made. I reached over for the sour cream to put on top of my baked potato with a happy smile. Grabbing one of the rolls I brushed hands with Nagi-kun making my blush deepen and a small blush to overcome Nagi-kun's cheeks. My cousins smirked at us in amusement as I glared back at them. They both looked away with infuriating smirks making me growl softly. Nagi-kun chuckled and I pulled back with my roll quickly.

-Mizuki-

I walked into me and Kuroko's new apartment and heard laughter next door. Kuroko walked in with the rest of our luggage and looked at the wall in confusion. I shrugged and laughed as he pounced on me tickling my sides. I wiggled out from under him with a laugh and hurried into my room with the last of my bags.

Looking around my new room I was astonished. It was covered in dark blues, blacks and crimson reds all my favorite colors. I smiled widely and jumped onto my new bed messing up the black and red comforter. My bed was at the left far wall and above it was a poster of my favorite band Starish. Hiijirikawa Masato was on the far left, Kurusu Shou next to him with Shinomiya Natsuki next to Shou, Ichinose Tokiya was next with Jinguji Ren and on the very right was Otoya Ittoki. In front of all of them was their composer Nanami Haruka. I loved them all dearly and they were the ones whose songs helped me when I found out that my parents had died in the plane crash a few months ago.

I looked over and saw my favorite plushy; it was a snow white dog with a new moon on its forehead. Next to it was my song book that I always had on me no matter where I went. I sighed softly and layed down to go to sleep. _I wish I could be the true me_. Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

-Kuroko-

I watched my younger twin run away into her room with a small smile present. Hurrying into my room with my bags proved to be too easy. A crack resonated in my room causing me to pull out the two eggs I had found in my bed a few days ago. The blue and white one with the black basketball on it wiggled out of my bag and hatched in front of me revealing a young boy wearing blue basketball shorts, a white jersey with the number 22 on it and a backwards baseball cap. The baseball cap itself was black and covered sky blue hair that reached the persons shoulders. It was gathered into a ponytail at the back of his neck and intelligent gray eyes stared at me from an angular face.

"Wh…what are you?" I demanded stuttering.

"I'm your Shugo chara. My name is Jasper and I'm your love for basketball but also the protectiveness you hold for your sister. I'm your wish to be stronger in a sense." The tiny person, Jasper, stated.

I stared at him dumbfounded then at the other egg. It was black with red swirls around the bottom resembling fire. On it was a read mask like structure that had two horns pointing up and curled around where a person's ears would be.

"Then who is that one?" I asked pointing at the demonic like egg.

"My brother or sister." Jasper said.

I sighed and layed on my bed looking at the egg in my hand. Rubbing my free hand over my face proved to be a distraction that I needed and fell asleep quickly.

-Amu-

I hurried into my new room and smiled widely when I saw the color scheme. It was like my room back at the Hinamori house but in red and black instead of the frilly pink that was my old room. Hurrying over to my bed with a giggle I jumped into it with a smile.

"Ikuto gets to do dishes tonight!" I yelled out and heard the resounding groan from my cousin.

I heard the other two and their chara's laughing at Ikuto's expense. I smiled to myself and layed a hand over my heart with a small sigh. _Please hurry and come back out Kiseki _I thought. I walked over to my new dresser and pulled out a black and white baby doll dress to sleep in. Laying back down I fell into a quick sleep.

-Ikuto-

I heard Nagi settling down on the couch and listened as he fell asleep. I finished the dishes and walked out drying my hands. Utau had retires to her room sometime after Amu had and had given Nagi a pillow and blanket so that he could sleep easier on the couch. I hurried into my room and grabbed my pajama pants off the end of my bed and a smaller pair for Nagi.

"Yo Nagi." I called down the hall.

Hearing shuffling footsteps I opened my door after pulling on my light blue pants and thrusted the black pair in my hands to Nagi. He looked at me in confusion until I motioned my hand over his uniform that he was still clad in.

"Unfortunately they may be a little big but they were the smallest size I had." I said softly trying to not wake the girls up.

He nodded and hurried into our bathroom to change and when he came back out I was surprised to see that they were snug around his hips but was just long on him. He bent down and rolled up his pant legs and stood up straight. He had on a black tank top that fit snugly to his frame that I just knew was going to make Amu blush in the morning. I mean honestly she still blushes whenever I go without a shirt and we're family for crying out loud. I smirked at Nagi as he turned around to go back out to the living room with his uniform in hand.

Turning around I headed back over to my bed and layed in it. _Come soon Pepe_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

-Utau-

I pulled on my short black shorts and deep purple tank top to go to sleep in. I layed down with a huge smile on my lips and turned over on my black and purple with white swirls comforter and looked at the far wall. The moon shone in through the window and made my room bright. I sighed and turned to face the other wall and fell asleep easily.

-Amu- *Next Morning*

I woke up rubbing my eyes tiredly and my hand brushed over something in my bed. I shot out of bed quickly and saw an egg lying innocently on my comforter. It was red with black swirls all around it. On the front was a crown, reminiscent to the last crown that covered it, but there was also a crescent moon behind it. I smiled widely and picked it up with a soft squeal. Suu woke up and her eyes widened then a huge grin split her lips as she looked at the egg in my hands. The sleeves of my baby doll dress pooled around me elbows as I held the egg up near my eyes. Suu and I exchanged looks and I nodded. I grabbed a black 'x' clip and clipped my bangs back then slid the egg into the pocket of my dress.

We hurried out of my room as a clover over took the x in my hair and into the kitchen. I started breakfast with a huge smile.

-Ikuto-

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting in through the crack of my door. My hands slipped by my thighs as I sighed. I froze when my hand hit something and jumped out of bed quickly. A new egg was lying on my bed innocently. It was pink with black crosses covering it with a binky in the middle. It had to be Pepe's egg coming back. I smiled and put the egg in my pocket and hurried out to the dining room where I could see Amu in a black and white sleeping baby doll dress.

-Utau-

Waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs was the best thing ever. I smiled happily and hurried out of my room to see Amu with a smug smile as Ikuto-nii devoured his breakfast and as Nagi woke up blearily.

-Nagi-

The smell of bacon drifted through my nose making me sit up and the blanket to pool around my body. I saw Ikuto sitting at the table inhaling the breakfast that had been made by Amu if her smug grin was to go by anything. I stood up as Utau came out of her room with an excited smile on her lips. She looked at me and seemed to blush heavily and turned away quickly with a flutter of her black and white dress. We both hurried over to the table and ate our breakfast quickly so that we wouldn't be late for school.

-Alex-

Waking up was the most horrid thing for me. I slipped out of bed and went over to my closet then pulled out my new uniform. I pulled it on and walked over to the vanity in my room. After pulling on my new uniform I looked at it in the mirror. I sighed in disgust and walked over to my vanity and pulled on my heart shaped necklace that mama had gotten me for my birthday. I looked down at the two eggs that had appeared in my bed a few days ago then grabbed them and wrapped them in a towel. The first was dark violet with bright orange and neon pink Ivy patterns intertwining up the sides. The second was neon green with dark silver leopard print. Pushing the wrapped eggs into my bag as I ran out of my room I ran into mama.

"Morning Mama." I said respectfully.

"Morning Alex." Mama said softly.

Sighing softly I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart them left the house.

-Mizuki-

Waking up to my brother hovering over me already in his new uniform made me yell. I fell out of bed and to the floor with a growl as he laughed at me. He seemed to freeze then stare at my bed in shock. I stood up in confusion and looked at my bed. Lying innocently were four eggs with a bunch of different patterns all over them. The first was silver with a black katana and a new moon in the background, the second was black with a white snowflake on the front with white swirls resembling wind blowing all around it, the third was red with black flames licking the bottom with a chibi that had what appeared to be dog ears and a cat's tail, and the final one was plain white with a golden heart on it with what appeared to be a crown and angel wings. What really caught my attention were the gold swirls covering the whole egg and the fact that it seemed to be powerful.

"I can't believe it." Kuroko breathed.

I turned to him only to freeze when I saw the small person by his head. A young boy wearing blue basketball shorts, a white jersey with the number 22 on it and a backwards baseball cap. The baseball cap itself was black and covered sky blue hair that reached the persons shoulders. It was gathered into a ponytail at the back of his neck and intelligent gray eyes stared at me from an angular face. I stared at the person in shock and screamed.

~~~~~Line~~~~~

**Artemis: Wow 6 pages.**

**Mizuki: *sighs and shakes her head***

**Artemis: Watch the anime that the people on the poster were on! I loved it! It's called Uta No Prince-Sama.**

**Nagi: *chuckles* who's your favorite**

**Artemis: Shou and Masato!**

**Amu: *giggles* Shou has pinkish colored hair!**

**Artemis: *nods and squeals hugging a Shou and a Masato plushie***

**Nagi: Please R&R before they lose their minds.**

**Artemis: Too late Nagi-kun!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Flames are read, stared at then ignored.**

**Artemis: XD Take that flamers!**

**Till next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys here for another installment,**

**Nagi: Hey Art-chan!**

**Artemis: Hey Nagi-kun! I have another new chara from one of my dear readers. No more are going to come from my readers but I have the guys for the girls parings all figured out now *evil grin***

**Name: Luna Alice Nightshade**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Waist long violet-purple hair, emerald green eyes. She is tall as Amu and is 85 lbs. She wears her hair loose with two small side ponytails on each end.**

**Personality: Clumsy, kind, has a dark side, matchmaker, clueless at her own love but can successfully can match make other couples.**

**Talents: Violin, Ice skating, Singing and Match making.**

**Chara: Miu, she has light blonde hair and light blue eyes and her symbol is a crescent moon. She represents Luna's dream to become an idol.**

**History: She was an heiress but her parents wanted her to become a doctor so at the age of twelve she ran away, now she's an idol with the name of Harukana Cherry. She goes to Seiyo, but she uses another fake name: Nastuno Sakura. The Guardians don't know that she has a chara.**

**Misery: *growling about something***

**Artemis: What's got you in a bad mood Mis?**

**Misery: I hate how Tadase is going to turn out.**

**Artemis: *wide eyes* Give me back my rough drafts bitch!**

**Misery: *grins and starts to run away***

**Artemis: ARGH! *tackles Misery***

**2: *rolling around trying to get the drafts***

**Nagi: *sighs***

**Ikuto: *munches on popcorn* Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing. Now I have a fight to watch. *turns away from readers to the fighting girls***

**Misery: OW! *holds head in pain as Artemis pulls her hair***

**Artemis: *smirks as they continue to tousle***

_**Incantation for Chara Change/ Transformation**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~Line~~~~~

-Alex-

Sighing I walked into my new school after making sure that my new eggs were okay. I looked around and saw a few people that weren't even worth the time talking to. A girl with brunette hair tied up in pigtails with large bows walked over to me with a huge smile on her lips. I stared at her incredulously as she chirped about how excited she was that there was a new girl in school. Turning around I ran from her quickly, a little scared of how she was acting. I bumped into a girl with pink hair accidentally and fell to the ground. A boy with long purple hair came running over with worry in his eyes.

"Amu-chan daijobu?" he asked.

The girl, Amu, I duly noted nodded to the boy. She looked at me with a cool silence but I saw a sliver of concern in her golden-amber eyes. The boy, I noticed had eyes that didn't have the amber at all but his golden eyes were a few shades darker than Amu's. Amu held out a hand that I took gratefully. I smiled at her thankfully and pulled back my hand.

"It's nice to meet you my names Alex Dasheru." I said softly.

"It's nice to meet you Dasheru-san my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki." the boy said.

"Yo. The names Amu Hinamori." Amu said.

I smiled at her and looked up at the school that seemed more like a castle. It scared me a little at how big it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Nagihiko smiling at me softly.

"You'll be just fine if you stick with Amu-chan and I Dasheru-san." Nagihiko said.

"No please just call me Alex Nagihiko-san." I said waving my hands in front of my face quickly.

"Than just call me Nagi Alex-san." he said.

I sighed and nodded in defeat making Amu giggle. She looked at me with warm amber-gold eyes making a few people around us to widen their eyes. We turned when we felt eyes on our back and saw the people from before staring at us. I saw Amu and Nagi glaring at them from the corner of my eye making me confused but shrugged it off. Amu and Nagi hurried into the school pulling me behind them as they went.

-Mizuki-

I put the eggs into my bag carefully as I walked into the kitchen trying to find my brother. When I found him he was standing at the stove cooking breakfast easily. The little guy was floating next to him lazily as he watched my brother cook. He had on a black jacket with black slacks and his hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. When he turned to face me I saw his emerald checkered tie and white button up shirt easily under the black jacket that had white along the outside of the jacket.

"Morning Mizuki." he said softly with a small smile.

"Morning Nii-sama." I said happily putting my bag on the floor.

I sat down on the chair in front of me and fixed the skirt of my new uniform. The red tie was loose around my neck and the little white frills that had covered the bottom were gone. The cuff links were rolled back, bringing the sleeves of the dress up to my elbows. The skirt sat around mid-thigh when sitting and about my lower thigh when I stood up. The skirt spilt in some places and showed of red checkered pieces of cloth that connected from the split to the collar of the dress.

I pulled on a pair of thigh high pair of stockings and pulled on a pair of converse where as my brother had on the school regulated shoes. I snickered softly and looked at my brother silently.

"What is it Mizuki?" he asked.

"What is the little person by you anyway?" I questioned.

"He's my Shugo chara, my would be self." he chuckled.

I nodded still a little confused but started to eat my food in silence when Kuroko put a plate in front of me. I smiled at my brother and stood up from the table and hurried back into my room to grab my hair tie and my Crystal Lock. Undoing the clasps on its chain I put it around my neck and clasped it there letting it settle just over my chest. Grabbing the hair tie next I pulled all of my hair to tumble down my back and tied it like the old Miko's used to do again. It was honestly my preferred hair style, it was easy to do and comfortable.

I walked back out of my room and grabbed my bag from where I had set it down. I hurried to the door where I heard Kuroko talking to his chara. We walked out after locking the door behind us. I looked at my brother and his chara curiously making my brother look down at me from the corner of his eye.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What's your chara's name?" I asked.

"James." he said softly as we walked towards the middle school.

-Kukai-

Daichi was flying around my head in circles enjoying the sunlight that was shining down on us greatly. I smiled at the sight in amusement as he kicked a soccer ball away from us and watched in slight shock as another chara interrupted the ball from hitting a girl with her hair tied like an old Miko would. The small male chara kicked it back hard making it fly at us and Daichi had to grab it to stop it from hurting either of us. The girl turned to the chara to scold it making me think it was hers but I watched as the male beside her shook his head and seem to order the chara back to his egg. The chara huffed and an egg that was blue and white that had black basketballs all over it then flew into the boy's pocket.

"Kuro where the hell is it!" the female yelled.

"We'll find it soon Mizu-chan." the male said.

I looked at them in confusion but it cleared up when I saw their uniforms. I hurried over to them and tapped the male's shoulder.

"Are you looking for the middle school?" I asked as he turned to me to stare me down with dark blue eyes.

The girl turned around and her eyes widened, which I noticed were a sky blue color, when they caught sight of Daichi.

"You have one too?" she breathed.

I nodded in confusion as her hands slipped into her bag and pulled out four eggs shocking me. Only Amu had that many, and from what I heard she would be having a fifth egg here soon.

"My name is Kuroko Hitsugaya." the boy said.

"Mizuki Hitsugaya." the girl chirped.

I stared between in shock at how different from each other they were.

"Are you two twins?" I asked.

I looked at them in shock as the girl put up her eggs but held on in her hands. It was pure white with a gold heart and a crown floating over top of that with little golden wings nearest to the crown. The background was surrounded in golden swirls that stopped maybe an inch or two away from the main part of the egg. I watched as she put the last egg up in amusement and sighed slightly.

"Well I'll show where the school is." I said. "Oh my name's Kukai Soma."

"Nice to meet you Kukai." Mizuki said.

Kuroko nodded to me with a straight face as I started walking towards the school leading them.

-Luna/Nastuno-

I stood up with a sigh as Miu floated over with my headband with a star on it. I used it pull my bangs out of my face with a small smile. My emerald eyes glowed slightly in the light as I pulled part of my shorter forelocks and pulled out two black hair ties and tied them at the bottom. They fell just above my chest with small moons lying in front of the ties. I pulled on the uniform with a sigh and left the jacket unbuttoned. Rolling up the sleeves I turned towards my closet to grab my white socks that I was going to wear with the uniform. Then I pulled on a pair of ankle boots in black that snapped over my ankles.

I turned to Miu and smiled when I noticed that she had on what she normally did. A golden dress that stopped at her knees and her blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail. Black platform sandals covered her feet and tied up to the bottom of her dress. A pair of black headphones was on her tiny head with a silver crescent moon on them. Covering her eyelids was a dark blue eye shadow that complemented her light blue eyes and white eyeliner mad her eyes pop and stand out, her cheeks were flushed pink naturally and light gold lip gloss covered her lips. She smiled at me and sat on my shoulder as I hurried out of the apartment to leave for school.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: sorry about the late update guys!**

**Nagi: it's okay**

**Artemis: I've had to worry about tests, getting my application in for the career school next year, and having to worry about the fact I just lost my Uncle Donnie**

**Nagi and Amu: *hugs Artemis***

**Misery: Why is it always you?**

**Artemis: I don't know so please R&R people. Oh and this is to one of the reviewers of my story. I will go back and change any errors found in my story after looking over the reviews but anything I find hateful I will ignore. A review caused my friend to shut down her whole account and she refuses to even come back on the site so sorry about not explaining that before the story was started. You can find more on this on my actual profile.**

**Nagi: *nods***

**Misery: *laughs***

**Artemis: *smack Misery on the back of her head* I love you all thanks for keeping up with my story so far! Oh and the owner of Miu and Luna do you like Miu's description? I just did something off the top of my head. Oh and in response to the review about the POV's I had my little sister help me with the last chapter because I was really sick for a while.**

Crimson Moon Demon


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I know that I updated just not too long ago but the best chapter idea came to mind!**

**Nagi: Yay new chapter!**

**Artemis: warning this starts in Tada-gay's pov**

**Amu and Misery: *wince***

**Ikuto: *growls***

**Utau: *grins sadistically***

**Artemis: *shakes head* I own nothing but my oc's**

_**Incantation for Chara Change/ Transformation**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~Line~~~~~

-Tadase-

I stared as Amu walked away with the new girl then turned around. Rima and Yaya both flanked me as we walked away from the school. A girl with violet hair rushed past us. She hurried into the school her long hair floating out behind her as she ran into the school.

"Let's go Yaya Rima." I said.

They nodded and we left the school without a backwards glance.

-Amu-

We made it to the Headmasters office quickly with Alex between Nagi and me. Her eyes were dizzy circles as we made it to the office and I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Tsukasa say.

We opened the door and closed it behind us. Tsukasa turned around and faced us with a grim expression in his eyes.

"The ex-guardians have left us for Easter, though Easter has let Ikuto and Utau go in return." he said.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I laughed happily.

"Thank you Embryo-san." I gasped as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

-Nastuno-

I hurried to the Headmasters office and heard people talking. I knocked quietly and heard a come in. I walked in apprehensively and categorized everything in the room. My eyes landed on a young girl, maybe my age, with shoulder length pink hair and golden-amber eyes, a boy with lower back length violet hair and golden eyes and the last young girl had long red gold curly hair that reached her mid-back and amber eyes that had red swirls in them. I saw all of their eyes zero in on Miu on my shoulder and watched as two charas flew out from behind the boy and four from behind the Pinkette.

"Hello my name is Nastuno Sakura. It's nice to meet you all." I said softly. "I need to know where I'm going."

"Follow these three to their class. That's where you'll be." the Headmaster said.

"Yo my name is Amu Hinamori." Pinkette said.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki." the boy said.

"I'm Alex Dasheru. It's nice to meet you too Sakura-san." the other girl said.

"It's nice to meet you all." I replied with a grin.

"After your leave Headmaster." Amu said.

The Headmaster nodded for us to leave and we all hurried out of the class room.

-Ikuto-

I sat on the branch near my cousin's seat outside of her classroom looking around silently. I saw Utau up on the roof chara changed with Iru looking around with her triton in hand. I looked in when I heard the door open up and saw Amu, Nagi and two new girls walk in. The first had long curly red gold hair and amber eyes with red swirls in them wearing the uniform properly. The other had waist long violet hair and emerald green eyes with a small chara sitting on her right shoulder. She wore the uniform differently but still properly by adding her headband and a pair of black ankle boots.

They all walked towards Amu's seat where there were two open seats and sat down with Nagi in front of Amu, the red haired one on her left and the violet haired one behind her. I nodded approvingly and smiled slightly as the violet haired one's chara hid in her bag as Nikaidou walked into the room and dropped all of his stuff tripping over the air. I smothered a chuckle and chara changed with Yoru and jumped down from the tree then walked away from the school.

-Amu-

I smiled slightly when I noticed Ikuto leaving the grounds and frowned when I heard Utau's singing. I locked eyes with our teacher and Nagi and I hurried out of the room with Alex and Nastuno following after us. We hurried up to the roof and saw three x-eggs floating in front of an exhausted Utau as she became normal. Eru panted on the ground next to her as the x-eggs floated closer.

"Hm." I said thoughtfully looking at Miki.

She nodded and I said "_**My heart: Unlock**_."

The light flashed around us as Miki returned to her egg and I held my hand for it. It floated into my hand and I brought it to my chest as Miki's clothing came to be on my body.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Spade." I said posing. "Colorful Canvas!"

I swung my paint brush catching all three eggs easily.

-Alex-

Nastuno and I stared wide eyed at Amu as she changed into this person called Amulet Spade in shock. Nagi chuckled quietly at us in amusement as we turned to him. Next to him were two small charas, the first was a female who had on a white kimono with pink tinted sleeves that had cherry blossoms on the ends. Her long light purple hair was pulled up into a pony tail with cherry blossom holders. The second I couldn't really get a good look at because he was facing the fight. From what I could see he had on a beanie, a vest, t-shirt and shorts with tennis shoes and a pair of headphones.

"Negative Heart: Lock on!" Amu said drawing my attention to her. "Open Heart."

The three black eggs with white xs on them turned white with a golden heart, wings and crown on them. They all flew off as Amu turned back to normal and hurried over to the girl who was on the ground panting harshly. I hurried over worriedly with Nastuno and Nagi at my sides to the girl.

"Are you okay Utau?" Amu asked.

"I'll be fine after a good rest." the blonde, Utau, said.

Amu sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Utau. Utau turned to look at us with large light violet eyes that were guarded and protective. She seemed to relax though when she saw that we were with Nagi though.

"Hello Utau-san I am Alex Dasheru it's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"I'm Nastuno Sakura nice to meet you." Sakura-san said.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Utau Tsukuyomi Amu's cousin." Utau said.

Nastuno and I nodded to her and she nodded back. We turned around to go class as Nagi and Amu stayed back to Utau.

-Amu-

I looked over Utau critically with a cautious eye. She looked up at me confused as I relaxed when I didn't find anything horribly wrong with her. She sighed and shook her head and stood up.

"I'll see you after you get home from school. Bring those two girls with you." Utau said.

I nodded and left for class with Nagi at my side.

~~~~~Line~~~~~

**Artemis: well it may be short compared to other chapters but I'm trying to get most of my stories updated before Christmas**

**Nagi: Okay **

**Amu: ;)**

**Ikuto: *pouts***

**Artemis: *laughs and shakes her head***

**Misery: *listening to Linkin Park ignoring everyone else***

**Nastuno: Bye**

**Alex: See ya**

**Artemis: Please Review and you get a piece of chocolate peanut butter fudge! Okay so Mirajane I made it to where only the Headmaster, Ikuto, Amu and Nagi knows that she has a chara is that cool?**

Crimson Moon Demon


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis-no-Subaku: I'm back!**

**Nagi: Hi Art-chan *smiles***

**Artemis: Nagi *glomp***

**Misery: *laughing in background***

**Nagi: *sighs and hugs Artemis back in amusement***

**Amu: *sighs* Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing but her oc's and plot. Sakura and Miu are Luna-chan's and Alex is Kitten-chan's characters**

_**Chara Transformation/Change**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Amu (after school)-

I walked out of the classroom with Alex, Sakura and Nagi smiling slightly. We easily moved through the students towards the front of the school. Kids spared us many glances but looked away from my cold glare in shock. They all backed up quickly under the glare making my group chuckle.

"Okay Sakura-san Alex-san I'm going to take you to my place to explain what's going on, ne?" I said.

They nodded and we all started towards my apartment where I knew Utau-nee and Ikuto-nii were.

-Kukai-

I sighed slightly as I looked at the twins who were standing up to leave. They hurried out of the room and I followed them at a more sedate pace. They looked back and seemed surprised to see me walking behind them.

"Where are you headed Kukai-san?" Mizuki-san asked.

"Home." I sighed.

Kuroko stared at me with his dark blue eyes with a piercing gaze that slightly unsettled me. He seemed to be knowing but also threatening me at the same time. I sighed shook my head in amusement at his antics.

"Kukai!" a voice yelled behind me.

I turned and smiled seeing Amu and Nagi though was surprised to see two other girls with them. One was a red head and the other was violet haired. They both stared at me in slight suspicion as Amu and Nagi made their way over to us.

"How are you Amu?" I asked.

"I'm good now." she said blushing and looking at the oblivious Nagi from the corner of her eye.

I smirked in amusement and nodded making the other two girls giggle slightly.

"Well you two my names Kukai Soma, what's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Sakura Nastuno." the violet haired girl said.

"I'm Alex Dasheru Kukai-sempai." the red head chirped.

I chuckled softly as Daichi flew out from behind me with James to study the two females confused. Their eyes widened in what seemed to be shock making me smirk. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia all flew out with Temari and Rhythm to talk to Daichi making Amu and Nagi smile. Kuroko stiffened at my left at the sight of them before easing up when he didn't see any problems. That all stopped when Ran and the other's gasped and turned around. It made all of us turn around as well and what we saw made our eyes widen. Tadase, Rima and Yaya were standing in front of a huge flock of x-eggs with another boy who seemed to be fighting them. He had long hair that was tied up into a ponytail that was a light red color, almost dark pink that trailed to his lower back and there were two charas floating next to him.

"Rima get him." Tadase commanded.

Amu and I looked at each other before nodding as Amu said "Keep the others safe Nagi."

We rushed forward hearing his affirmative answer. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia all floated around Amu as Daichi floated next to me as we hurried to help the boy.

"_**My heart: Unlock." **_we said quickly.

-Normal-

Nagi and the others who had no idea what was going on watched in shock as a bright light surrounded Kukai and Amu. When the light went away it was from Kukai first. He was on a snow board of sorts and was strapped into it with black boots. There were fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back in a black coloring on his hands, light green pants were tucked into the boots and a brown belt was slung over it. A green aviator's jacket covered a white t-shirt that had a yellow star on the sleeves and on the back of the jacket itself. Goggles covered what appeared to be flaps of some kind (AN: I have no clue what to call them *shrugs*) and a yellow star held them in place.

"_**Chara Nari: Sky Jack!" **_Kukai yelled posing on his board.

What really drew their attention though, was Amu. Her pink hair was up in pig tails held in place by a white headband that had two glimmering yellow diamonds on it that doubled as a microphone at the same time. Her dress fell to her mid-thigh in a light yellow coloring almost a cream color with a dark yellow collar and a small diamond cut out right below it; the sleeves were held on exposing parts of her arms and were lined with a dark yellow like fabric at the bottom. The humpty lock was tied around her neck with a white ribbon that stopped at about her waist, thigh high boots the same color as her dress went up to her thighs and had a dark yellow heel to them. Two long pieces of fabric drifted from the back of the outfit that had the same dark yellow fabric on it that her sleeves did along the sides of them.

It shocked them all when she called "_**Chara Nari: Amulet Dia!"**_

Nagi moved in front of the others as they stared in shock at Amu and Kukai as they rushed forward to fight off Tadase, Rima and Yaya. Nagi nodded slightly looking at Rhythm at his side catching his charas nod.

"_**My own heart: Unlock**_." Nagi intoned.

From the flash of light that was accustomed to a chara nari Nagi came out wearing a blue vest over two shirts: one white and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. On his head is a beanie with two small, blue wings, blue fingerless gloves are on his hands and around his neck are black headphones. He wears blue cargo pants, knee pads, and black knee-high converse with blue wings on them.

"_**Chara Nari: Beat Jumper.**_" he said. "Blaze shoot!"

A blast of pure energy erupted from his hands knocking the x-eggs back from Amu and Kukai shocking the four people behind him. Amu sent him a thankful glance over her shoulder as a globe like object appeared in her hands. She raised her arms above her head and her eyes glowed with a low yellow shine making the four behind Nagi step back in shock and flew up into the air shocking them even further.

"Twinkle Shield!" Amu yelled and the attack surrounded all of the eggs and the three humans in front of her and Kukai.

"Golden Victory Shoot." Kukai called as a golden ball of energy fell onto the three opposing humans making them fall to the ground in a dead faint.

"Negative Heart: Lock on!" Amu shouted as she thrusted her hands out in front of her in a heart shape. "Open heart!"

All of the eggs inside of the Twinkle Shield were all purified so to speak and all floated off as Amu floated gently back to the ground. She collapsed as she lost the transformation to her knees, panting softly. Kukai and Nagi both lost their transformations and hurried over to Amu making the other four follow them cautiously.

"What was that?" Mizuki asked softly.

"That was what we call Chara Nari or Character Transformation." Kukai said as he helped Nagi get Amu to stand in between them.

Amu winced as Dia hovered next to her worriedly. Ran, Miki and Suu all were floating next to Temari worriedly as they all stared at their barer. Amu gave them all a pained but soothing smile as she moved from Kukai to lean on Nagi, making said boy blush. Mizuki, Alex and Sakura giggled slightly at the sight and Kuroko and Kukai smirked in amusement.

"How about we go to my apartment and we can explain it with my older cousins." Amu suggested.

She watched as the others nodded and they all turned to walk away not noticing the shadow that quickly picked up the three that were lying on the ground and disappearing from view.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: It's the shadow again! *hand on her sword nervous***

**Misery: *wide eyed***

**Nagi: *worriedly looking around***

**Ikuto: *standing in front of Amu protectively***

**Amu: *scared, wide eyes darting around the room***

**Artemis: I'm sorry about the delay I have exams the rest of this week and I've been studying for them, then there's the fact that I just found out the gender of the baby my dad's girlfriend is going to have… It's a boy! *slowly drawing her sword looking around nervously***

**Amu: *whimpers slightly***

**Mizuki: *holding two kunai knives in a reverse grip as she looks around***

**Kuroko: *has a broadsword and leaning on it looking around suspiciously***

**Artemis: Will this shadow appear again? Will it cause trouble and what exactly is it? Wait till next time to find out! *sword half way out of its sheath***

Till next time!

Crimson Moon Demon


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with the next installment.**

**Amu: Finally!**

**Ikuto: So what's going to happen now!**

**Artemis: You'll see!**

_**Incantation for Chara Change/ Transformation**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Red haired male-

I followed the group that had saved me at a distance as they all walked towards an apartment. Loki and Remus were staring after them in shock as we followed them. Remus has black hair that reaches his chin, gold eyes, wolf ears and tail, a black t-shirt that says 'Don't fuck with me', black ripped jeans and balck gym shoes. Loki has brown hair that he has pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head which reaches his shoulders, amber eyes, a brown t-shirt that says 'Pranks are my life', amber jeans and black gym shoes. These two really know how to push my buttons though.

-Amu-

"Hey wait up!" someone behind us yelled.

We all turned around to see the guy we had saved and noticed that he had black eyes. He had on a gold t-shirt with 'I'm too lazy to care' in crimson lettering, black jeans, a leather jacket and brown gym shoes. His first chara has black hair that reaches his chin, gold eyes, wolf ears and tail, a black t-shirt that says 'Don't fuck with me', black ripped jeans and balck gym shoes. His second chara has brown hair that he has pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head which reaches his shoulders, amber eyes, a brown t-shirt that says 'Pranks are my life', amber jeans and black gym shoes. They both seemed to be a happy type but also loners.

"Who are you?" Kukai demanded.

Mizuki had moved behind Kukai while Sakura had taken refuge behind me with Alex moving behind Kuroko. Nagi had moved in front of me and in the process in front of Sakura at the same time. It made the boy stare at us in shock as we watched as her bent over to catch his breath from running to catch up with us apparently. We stared at him as he panted slightly bending over to catch his breath. He straightened up and looked us in the eye.

"My name Leo Hoshigaki and these two are my charas." Leo said. "The black haired one is Remus and the brown haired one is Loki."

I nodded and turned to Kukai and Kuroko signaling them to back off.

"Come with us, we're going to explain the charas to these four with my cousins." I said turning around towards my apartment.

"Sure." Leo said.

We all walked quickly when I noticed the shadow that had followed my cousins, Nagi and I before again. I looked up at Nagi fearfully and saw his nod. I gulped slightly as Ran readied herself next to me.

"Nagi take the others and run." I said quickly pushing them forward.

Nagi nodded and they ran off making me notice that the shadow had stayed put. I took off in the opposite direction of the others worrying for myself.

-Ikuto-

I looked up as Nagi crashed through the door panting bending in on himself. He looked up at me with pleading eyes as Kukai came in with a group of people behind him. There were two boys and three girls behind him. They were all panting and bending over trying to catch their breath. I looked them over and couldn't find Amu.

"Nagi where is Amu?" I asked hurriedly.

"We were being followed and Amu took it upon herself to lead whatever it was away." Nagi gasped. "We need to go back for her Ikuto."

I stood up from the couch in shock as Nagi fell to his knees only for Kukai to help him back onto his feet. It took a few minutes but they all calmed down and sat down in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked deadly calm making Nagi wince.

"Exactly that." Nagi whispered.

I moved toward the front door and turned back towards the others.

"Kukai stay here with the others, Nagi your with me." I said as Nagi scrambled to where I was.

I looked Nagi up and down before grunting.

"Do you have anything you can change into?" I asked.

Nagi shook his head and we walked into my room where I handed him a tank top and a pair of basketball shorts I knew wouldn't fit me anymore. I changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a loose dark blue t-shirt with a pair of black converse. Nagi came out after getting changes and pulled on his gym shoes that he had left stashed in my room. We hurried through the door and outside of our apartment building.

-Amu-

I stared up in horror as a hand came down and clamped onto my mouth. The smell of chloroform entered my nostrils as my world went black.

"Amu!" a voice yelled as I lost consciousness.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: I'm evil**

**Amu: *wide eyes***

**Ikuto: *wide eyes***

**Nagi: *pulls Amu to him protectively***

**Amu: *hides her face in Nagi's chest***

**Artemis: Well I have to go and blow out my birthday candles see ya!**

**Till Next Time! **

Crimson Moon Demon

What will happen next? Here's a sneak peek

Amu is tied up to a chair her charas are stuck in their eggs. No one is around and the light over head is flickering.

Ikuto and Nagi are trying to find Amu after finding one of her leg warmers from where she was abducted

Two characters eggs hatch but which two?


	9. Chapter 9

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Nagi: Finally!**

**Artemis: Sorry I had lost inspiration but I finally found it after reading a story of my friends.**

**Amu: It's cool**

**Artemis: I own nothing but the plot, and my oc's. Kitten's characters are hers and Mirajane's are hers!**

_**Incantation for Character Change/ Chara Nari**_

_Thoughts_

'Sarcasm'

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Nagi-

Ikuto and I ran to where we had last seen Amu only to see one of her leg warmers on the ground. I stiffened as I looked around and saw a few strands of Amu's pink hair on the ground making tears well up in my eyes.

"No." I said disbelievingly.

Ikuto's eyes went wide at seeing the strands of pink hair and he crumpled to his knees. His head was bowed but I knew there was sadness in his eyes at not being able to protect Amu. I placed a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up there was fire in his eyes that made me flinch back in shock. He grabbed the leg warmer and the strands of hair before standing up and taking off back to their apartment with me right behind him.

-Amu-

My eyes were closed when I came to so I opened them slightly. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia's eggs were on the table in front of me which meant they hadn't found Kiseki's in my pocket where I had kept him. The light overhead kept flickering in and out making it hard for me to see. A door from behind opened, or at least that's where it sounded like, and footsteps sounded as the door closed behind the person. A shock of gold hair entered my vision making me confused. A needle was held up in front of my face making my eyes widen and struggle against my bonds.

"Now now calm down Amu-san." a deep voice came from the person in front of me.

I snarled at him as the needle was placed into my arm.

"Now we need to keep you asleep. Until next time Amu-san." the male said as my eyes started to drift closed.

The last thing I saw were a pair of cerulean eyes staring at me in amusement.

-Ikuto-

I rushed into my apartment where Utau, Kukai, Luna, Mizuki, Kuroko, Alex and Leo were. I ran through the door with Nagi on my heels and threw the leg warmer and stands of hair onto the table in front of them.

"Amu's been kidnapped." I said out of breath.

Utau stood from the couch with a devastated look on her face as Kukai's jaw dropped. Sakura's eyes widened and Alex's filed with slight tears. Leo looked at everyone in confusion as anger appeared in Kuroko's eyes. Mizuki stood from her place on the floor with a snarl making me smile slightly but we all froze when a wiggled from the table caught our attention. A red egg with a chibi on it that had a dog's ears and a cat's tail shook. Mizuki snatched it up looking at it as cracks appeared on the egg also showing us exactly who it belonged to.

"What's happening?" Mizuki demanded.

"One of your characters is being born." Utau said in awe.

The egg cracked then floated up into the air and it exploded apart. The little character made everyone's eyes widen in shock. She had long moon white hair that touched her waist with black dog ears on top of her head that had white tips and a black cat tail swayed behind her that was whit with a black tip. She sneezed slightly and opened large silver eyes to look at us curiously. She had on a tube top in gold that was covered with a black trench coat in black. Leather black pants covered her legs and gold boots were laced up and stopped at her knees with silver laces. Upon closer examination there were holsters at her hips and small gun handles could be seen when she moved her trench coat away from her hips.

"Hello my name is Mai and I am Mizuki's Shugo chara." the new born chara said.

We all stared at the small chara in shock as Mizuki slowly reached up with cupped palms to allow her to plants herself in them.

"Hello Mai I'm Mizuki." Mizuki said. "It's nice to finally meet you, but can I ask why you hatched just now?"

"I'm your desire to protect those you consider part of you. So learning that Amu-chan had been kidnapped allowed me to be born." Mai said.

We all nodded at the logic in her sentence and smiled at the newest character of the family. Mai turned to us in Mizuki's palms to study us and her eyes light up when she caught sight of an egg that was dark violet with bright orange and neon pink Ivy patterns intertwining up the sides. I tilted my head to the side in confusion as her eyes locked onto the egg and she floated down to it.

"I hope you hatch soon, you will be a great asset to this rescue mission." Mai said placing her hands on the egg with a tenderness that surprised everyone in the room.

_Hey you watch a chara with GUNS for crying out loud be gentle and caring _I thought to myself in shock. A mewing at our window caught our attention and Alex jumped up rushing over to it. We watched as it hissed at her and the cat swiped at her.

-Alex-

"Come on calm down I just want to help you." I said softly trying to calm the cat.

"_From a girl who can't calm an animal to one who can: Whiskers, Paws, Tail." _a voice sounded around the room.

A black wolf tattoo appeared on my right arm as another cracking sound sounded in the room. I didn't care though as I managed to calm down the cat that was in front of me. I turned around in time to see my dark violet egg float into the air. It cracked open and a small female chara was floating in front of my face. She has long silver curly hair and my eyes. She has on a forest green tank top with black cargo pants that have little animals, mice, kittens, puppies, fawns and one bunny, peeking out of her pockets. She has a black wolf tattoo on her right arm and she has a dark skin tone. Her eyes traced everyone wearily before floating through the air with what seemed like a swag float over to Mai.

"Yo my name's Dinshi and I'm Alex's wish to be able to help all animals." Dinshi said with a ghetto tone to her voice.

I shook my head and walked to the door to let the cat back out watching as it ran down the corridor.

"Two charas, one right after the other." Ikuto said in shock.

Everyone nodded in shock as the tattoo disappeared from my arm. I looked at them in confusion and shrugged slightly looking at my first chara picking up my other egg and putting it in my pocket. Dinshi looked at everyone as the other's charas came out. Ikuto's was a small neko based chara named Yoru he has cat ears, a tail and paws. He also has golden eyes and dark blue hair. He wears a sleeveless black leather shirt and a silver cross necklace with black shorts and a silver chain. Ikuto also has an egg that hasn't been hatched yet so we don't know what that chara will look like yet.

Then there were Utau's two charas. Iru has a devil-like appearance. She has dark-purplish hair with horns, a red, batwing shape covering her top part and her bottom. She has a black, devil's tail, and she wears red boots. She also has black bat wings. Eru is the complete opposite of Iru; she has golden hair with a little curl at the bottom. She wears a white angel dress with a long pink ribbon, and has a pair of pink angel wings. Above her head is a gold halo and her eyes are always closed.

Nagi also has two charas like Utau and Ikuto do. His first is a chara named Rhythm who has long violet hair that reaches to his waist. He wears a baby blue beanie, long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, and jeans. On his feet are white shoes and blue soles and around his neck, he has a pair of blue-black headphones. Rhythm's sister is named Temari and she is the opposite of her brother. She is a fair-skinned Guardian Character with purple hair that is tied into a large, wide, and straight ponytail, with a pair of sakura flowers. Her attire consists of a light-pink traditional kimono with patterns of pink flowers on her sleeves. Underneath her kimono, she wears geta a type of Japanese shoes.

From what I could remember of Amu's charas she had four girls and an egg that hasn't hatched yet. Her oldest is a chara named Ran who wears a pink cheerleading dress in combination with a red visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheerleading outfit, Ran wears a red bandana. She appears to be wearing round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She wears pink trainers and pink with red outlining on the top socks. She has pink eyes and she tends to carry her cheerleading pom-poms with hearts on them everywhere and is rarely seen without them. Her second chara is named Miki who has on a light blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. She also has dark blue shorts with a black line on it and black shoes. She has the image of a painter, complete with a light blue bag where she keeps her drawing supplies. From certain angles, Miki's art bag looks like a spade. She wears a large artist beret over her head, and the beret is decorated with a dark blue spade. She has dark blue eyes. Miki is often seen drawing in her sketchbook, and she takes it along with her drawing items much in the same way Ran brings her cheering pom-poms with her. She is ambidextrous, showing as how she mostly draws with her left hand, but occasionally switches hands every now and then. Third is Suu who wears an outfit resembles a waitress or a housemaid, with a typical white apron and a frilly, green dress under it with green shoes with laces that cross to create an "x". She has emerald green eyes and her light green hair is short in the back and grows longer in the front, where it ends in delicate curls. On her hat, a clover symbol is attached. Last is Dia who is the youngest so far out of her siblings. She has orange hair, arranged into long pigtails. She has a white headband with 2 yellow diamonds on it. Her blouse is yellow, with a white collar and 1 white diamond at the middle of the shirt. A small portion of her stomach is also seen she also wears a yellow skirt and has white boots. Her skin color is peachy and she has golden yellow eyes.

Leo had to charas of his own. First there was Remus who has black hair that reaches his chin, gold eyes, wolf ears and tail, a black t-shirt that says 'Don't fuck with me', black ripped jeans and balck gym shoes. Then there was Loki who has brown hair that he has pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head which reaches his shoulders, amber eyes, a brown t-shirt that says 'Pranks are my life', amber jeans and black gym shoes.

Then there was Kuroko with his two one is an egg and the other had hatched already. A young boy named Jasper wears blue basketball shorts, a white jersey with the number 22 on it and a backwards baseball cap. The baseball cap itself was black and covered sky blue hair that reached the persons shoulders. It was gathered into a ponytail at the back of his neck and intelligent gray eyes stared at me from an angular face.

The last is Luna who has her single chara name Miu. She has on a golden dress that stopped at her knees and her blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail. Black platform sandals covered her feet and tied up to the bottom of her dress. A pair of black headphones was on her tiny head with a silver crescent moon on them. Covering her eyelids was a dark blue eye shadow that complemented her light blue eyes and white eyeliner mad her eyes pop and stand out, her cheeks were flushed pink naturally and light gold lip gloss covered her lips.

Everyone's charas came out to meet the two new ones as we all stared at the table that had the eggs that were unhatched and the hair and leg warmer that rested there. An idea popped into my mind and I turned to Dinshi who was watching all of the other charas around her with a calculating look on her tiny face making me smile slightly as she turned to me with a sweet and confused look in her eyes that made me reach out to her.

"Ne Dinshi do you think you could get Amu's scent off of her things on the table?" I asked her.

"Why?" Dinshi asked confused.

"She was kidnapped and we are trying to find her." I answered her.

She nodded and floated down to the leg warmer and hair on the table. She grabbed the hair taking in a deep sniff of it then moved onto the leg warmer. She looked up at me with bright eyes and nodded making me smile at her happily.

"Dinshi's got it." I said happily.

-Ikuto-

"Let's go then." I said looking at the newest chara.

She nodded and we all ran out of the apartment. We shut and locked the door behind us then took off to the spot where Nagi and I had found Amu's things. Dinshi looked around before closing her eyes and floating off in a direction making everyone follow after her. _Please be safe Amu _I thought desperately as we chased Dinshi.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: After so long I finally have the next chapter ready to put up!**

**Ikuto: Wow… this took you what four hours to finish?**

**Artemis: Yeah I started at Noon and its 4:13 now…**

**Amu: Review please and give us Ideas on how to continue to this story.**

**Artemis: Until next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


End file.
